1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a setting and winding mechanism for a tape-like laminate in a laminator in which a transparent tape-like film is laminated on a printing medium such as an array of labels or tags and the obtained laminate is cut at predetermined lengths. More particularly, the invention relates to a setting and winding mechanism for a tape-like laminate in a laminator which can facilitate the initial setting of the tape-like laminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,435 discloses a device for cutting a tape-like laminate with this device, only the upper printable layer and the adhesive layer are cut, while the backing substrate is left intact. With this device, it is impossible to cut all of the layers of a laminated strip and to stack cut laminate pieces for individual use.
Furthermore, in an ordinary laminating device in which a printed label strip is laminated thereon with a transparent film, it is difficult to correctly align both the tape-like materials of a label strip and a transparent film in parallel relationship. In practice, both materials are set in a laminator and are overlaid onto each other. A considerable length is passed through the machine so as to provide correct alignment. After that, normal operation is started. It has been found that this produces a waste of expensive materials and the workability cannot be raised.